Meeting the Family
by white pedal
Summary: Alister brings Violet to his house to meet Valon and Raphael for the first time in a year since they dated. How will it turn out?


**A request from Jupiter's magic for a sequel to "letting Go:) **

**enjoy**

Alister was walking with Violet to his house. Tonight was the night he was going to introduce his friends to his girlfriend.

It made him feel weird to say that.

Alister invited her over for dinner after their time on the beach. One thing though that made Alister half- heartly regret, Violet was a free spirited woman who would often tease him.

And to his annoyance, call him her _woman._

But what made him worry, was that not only does she tease him. She likes asking questions, and he hopes to the higher power above him that she will not ask anything. Especially ask a certain Australian man that has a habit of opening his big mouth.

"So this Is your house?" Violet asked, Alister came back to reality when he saw they were on his front steps. Alister took a breath.

"Yes it is." Violet looks up at him for a moment, she started to get worried about her slender man.

"You okay?" she asked, Alister looks at her quickly and answered her question with obvious sarcasm.

"Oh yeah, I am just peachy that I am about to finally introduce my friends to my lover who I never told them about for an entire year." Violet rolled her eyes, she didn't like Alister's sarcastic attitude at times. True it is part of his charm and was what won her over, but times like this when he acts so negatively and use his sarcasm like this made her mad.

But Violet let it slide, she could understand what Alister is going through especially since she is the first woman he has brought home to meet his companions.

She brushed his hair from his face and placed her hand gently on his face. She looked at him and said to him.

"Calm down, everything will be fine." Alister smirked at her words, she took her hand off his cheek and began to poke his forehead.

"You're going to end up with worry lines on your face." Alister was annoyed by this but she stopped and waited for him to open the door.

"Here goes" Alister says, Violet held his hand and he opened the door.

Only to have a bucket of water fall on his head once he opened the door.

Alister pushed Violet out of the way in time and was standing at the door frame. The couple hear a roaring laugh from upstairs, footsteps were getting louder before they see a spiky brown haired man holding his stomach with tears coming down his face.

Alister still had the bucket over his head until he took it off, only to reveal a furious Alister with his gray eyes looking terrifying and clenched his teeth. Violet was wide eyed and knew this was not the time to make fun of him, even though she thought it was hilarious to see him get wet.

"Ha ha! I got ya Alister!" Valon exclaimed through the laughter, he was wiping his tears away and was catching his breath. Alister, on the other hand, was ready to murder Valon.

"Oh you should 'ave seen your..." Valon stopped as he saw the young woman standing behind Alister. She came up beside Alister to make herself seen. Valon was in disbelief when he saw the curly haired woman looking at him with her blue eyes.

"...uh, ello." Valon could only get out those tiny words. Raphael then came into the room to see what was going on. He stopped as well when his eyes landed on Violet. Alister looks at the others and said flatly.

" I'm home, and I brought someone over for dinner." he points at Violet, she waved at the the large blonde and the Australian.

Raphael spoke "Is she a friend of yours Alister?" The redhead looked at him.

"...She and I are really close, I'll say that." Violet looks at him and Alister looks back at her. They didn't want to bring up their relationship with the two now because of what happened.

Violet and Alister will wait until everything cooled down.

"Guys," Alister starts "This is Violet Winston, and now I'm going to go upstairs and dry off."

As Alister went upstairs Violet was now alone with Raphael and Valon. They were surprised that Alister had brought home someone, a girl even, they saw her standing at the door looking a bit nervous, Raphael was the first to speak.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Raphael." He went over to shake her hand, to her shock when she shook his hand, her own hand disappeared when his large broad hand took hers. She looks up at him surprised. He smiled a bit.

"I know, my size tends to scare people at times." Violet went blank for a moment, but then smiled.

"I met scarier people." Violet lets go of his hand, she looked at her own and smiled with amusement "Seeing how you didn't break my hand I'm not worried about you one bit." Raphael chuckled a bit and Valon did as well.

"Glad to know." Raphael says.

"Ey she's a funny gal," Valon said, he walked over to her. "Tha names Valon love." she replied to him with a flat tone with a mixture of humor to it.

"Ah so you're the one I'll be reading about in the obituary after Alister's finished with you for pulling that stunt."

This was going to be an interesting dinner.

* * *

Alister, Valon, Raphael and Violet were sitting at the dinner table eating chicken, corn and potatoes.

Alister was sitting between Raphael and Violet to be away from Valon, he was still not impressed by what Valon did and Raphael did not want Alister to go to prison for murder.

Violet took a sip of her drink and looked around. Raphael saw how uncomfortable she was so he decided to start up a conversation to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So Violet," Raphael asked gruffly " How did you and Alister meet?" Violet looks up at Raphael surprised but answered.

"Oh, he and I met at Domino square, I was playing my violin to earn some cash and he gave me twenty dollars." Valon looks at her in disbelief.

"You play a violin?" he asked, Violet nodded.

"Yes I do, It's a part time job for me, and if I'm not playing I work at the animal shelter." Violet decided to get back on topic about her and Alister's first encounter. "So then I decided to invite him for lunch at the cafe and well...we've been seeing each other ever since."

"I see" Raphael said assuredly, Valon exclaims to the girl.

"Wai'! So you play tha violin thingy an' you work at a shelter for critters? No way, I thought you were a model considering how righ' pretty you are!" Violet went wide eyed and blushed a bit.

"Uh...thank you" Violet says as she moves a piece of her hair behind he ear. Valon looks over to Alister, who was still eating but gave him a death glare for some reason.

Like he was jealous.

"So you and Vi 'ave been chums for a while I see, hey Alister?" Valon said it in a sly tone of voice, Alister looked up at the other man with a glare.

"You think? Besides you may not know this but me and Violet happen to be a bit more than "just friends" Valon."

Raphael and Valon look at Alister looked at him with a bit of confusion.

"What do you mean Alister?" Raphael asked.

Alister and Violet look at each other for a moment and then look back at the two men.

"Guys...Violet and I are dating, she's my girlfriend." Valon began to choke on his food while Raphael dropped his fork and looked at them in shock. Valon continued coughing and Raphael spoke.

"You are?" Alister rolled his eyes and Violet was perplexed.

"I brought a girl home to meet you guys, I told you we were close...it was obvious." Alister directed his look at Raphael with a little surprise in his gray orbs. "I'm actually surprised you didn't figure it out sooner Raphael, I expected Valon to be completely oblivious to it but not you."

Raphael was taken back by his words "Well Alister...you didn't really strike me as someone...well."

Alister raised his eyebrow, "As what?" Alister said flatly, meanwhile Violet was completely dumbfounded and decided to change the subject quickly before an argument started. As much as it will annoy Alister she asked Valon a question.

"So what about you two?" she said quickly. Raphael and Alister stopped as she asked Valon the question when he stopped choking.

"Wha?" he said, Violet repeated herself.

"How long have you guys known Alister?" Valon blinked, then a mischievous grin came onto his features. Alister eyed her in confusion.

When he saw that evil look on Valons face, he knew he was going to mention that horrible incident.

"Well love" Valon starts "when we met, I saw a bloke mistake 'im for a sheila, and then.." Alister interrupted him and gave him a glare that even made his iris's shrink.

"Valon! Don't you dare tell her!" Valon looks at Alister with a smirk.

"Aww come on Alister, the lady asked a question, shouldn' she know more about 'er boyfriend? It wouldn' be fair tha' you keep secret's from 'er abou' your life."

"I already told her what she needs to know about me, I don't need you as my personal biography to say anything else, even though you have the mouth that could even give Pegasus a run for his money."

"Tha' poor bloke squeezed Alister's bum and 'e drop-kicked 'im on the ground!" Valon started to laugh "It was the funniest thing I ever saw!"

Violet looked back at Valon and Alister, then to Raphael.

"...So nice to have a family together for dinner like this don't you think?" Alister stopped as he clutched his stomach and grunted a bit. Violet looked at him with concern.

"Alister...hey Black Cat are you okay?" Alister was starting to pale and his two friends were looking at him.

"Whoa Alister, ya don' look so good chum." Valon said, sweat was starting to stream down Alisters face. Suddenly he bolted out of his chair and ran upstairs with his hand over his mouth. Violet ran after Alister upstairs, when she was in the hall she saw Alister run to the bathroom and shut it.

As Violet went to open the door, she saw Alister on his knee's leaning over the toilet vomiting. Violet went to rub his back, Alister was making the unpleasant sounds for a couple of minutes. Raphael and Valon went to the bathroom to see what was happening.

"Let it out Black Cat" she said gently to him "let it all out." soon Alister was finished and was breathing heavily, his hand reached the handle and flushed the toilet. He looks at Violet with teared up, tired eyes.

"Sorry" he croaked, Violet pushed his hair out pf his face, she helped him up to the sink where he washed his mouth and face.

"Alister are you alright?" Raphael asked as he and Valon came into the bathroom.

"Alister, are you sick or something?" Alister looks up from the sink with his arms supporting him to see his companions.

"I just didn't eat for a few days, looks like I'm not used to having this much food." Violet looks at Alister with shock and worry.

"Alister..."

* * *

Alister was laying in his bed. Raphael made him a sandwich so his stomach wouldn't be upset again, they would wait for tomorrow to make sure Alister would be able to eat more. He was resting his eyes, Violet went into his room with a glass of water and pills, she gently set them on his counter.

Alister opened his eyes and saw her.

"I'm sorry about tonight." he said quietly "I know it was a disaster." Violet closed her eyes and went over to sit on his bed. She turned her head and looked at him.

"How come you weren't eating for a couple of days?" she asked, Alister was quiet for a moment and turned his head away from her.

"Alister, I know that you are the kind of person to keep to yourself. But after what happened tonight and saying you didn't eat for a few days made me feel horrible because I should of known something was wrong...I felt like I failed you in some way."

Violet turned her head and sighed. Alister looked up and he grabbed her hand. She turned to see him.

"I was having nightmares." He said "It usually happens a few days before the anniversary of Mikey's death. I would end up with nightmares about the war and how my parents and brother were killed. Sometimes I would be too terrified to sleep, and in this case eat anything."

Violet turned her body to looked at Alister directly as he continued talking.

"After November eighth passed, my nightmares would stop, and I would be able to eat again and sleep." Violet was dumbfounded when she heard that."I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Alister why didn't you tell me? And why didn't you tell your friends that you having this problem?"

"... Top two reasons, number one I always keep to myself and I manage to help myself."

"Whats number two?" Violet asked flatly, Violet saw Alisters eyes soften when he looks at her.

"I don't want anyone to be worried about me, especially you." Violets eyes lit up, then they softened. She began to move herself onto him. Alister flushed as Violet was sitting on top of him and she lowered her face to his.

"Violet?" She was looking at him right in the eye, he could of swore that her eyes became cat like.

She kissed him. It lasted for fifteen seconds, she parted away from him and Alister looked up at her.

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me your problems. I don't ever want you to hide anything from me and your friends. Because If you do this kind of stunt again...I will kick the crap out of you." Alister actually laughed at her words.

"I'll keep that in mind." Alister sat up and hugged Violet, she returned the hug and stayed like that for a while.

What the couple didn't know was that Raphael and Valon were watching through the crack of the door. Valon was grinning while Raphael was smiling st the scene.

"She seems really nice" Raphael said quietly, Valon looks up at him.

"Anyone 'ho can make Alister seem 'uman is okay in my books" Valon says, they continue looking at Alister and Violet, Valon was laughing silently as he saw Alister whisper something into Violets ear that made her blush and the redhead smirked while she laughs softly. She even smacked Alister on the head.

"Alister you dirty dog!" Valon says silently, Raphael smiles more.

"Valon, it looks like we'll be seeing more of her around here from now on."

" Hey Raph, you know 'ow people say love can change people righ'?" Raphael raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yes" Valon gave the larger man a grin.

"So now whenever Alister talks dirty and gets all lovey-dovey I can use it against 'im."

" …...Valon, even Alister has his limits."

**I hoped you liked the fic Jupie:) don't forget to review!**


End file.
